Rien qu'à toi
by SassyRegal92
Summary: Prompt suggéré par PolyPocket :P - AU, Pas de magie - Robin est quelque peu jaloux de l'arrivée en ville de l'ex de sa femme, Mal... ! SMUT ! Merci à ma bêta Alodis :)


Robin n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il avait attendu Regina qui passait la soirée avec d'anciennes amies de fac jusque plus de 3h du matin, mais épuisé, il s'était assoupi sur le canapé du salon, pensant qu'elle passerait sûrement la nuit chez l'une d'entre elles. Après quelques petites heures à se retourner dans tous les sens, il s'était finalement réveillé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui indiquait 6h03. Il se leva donc et se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher, espérant y trouver sa femme tranquillement allongée sous les draps de soie... Personne. Il redescendit l'escalier et commença à se préparer un café dans la cuisine, certain de ne pas pouvoir trouver le sommeil, quand il entendit un bruit venant de l'entrée.

Regina essayait tant bien que mal de glisser sa clé dans la serrure. Après une nuit comme elle avait passé, elle n'avait plus vraiment les idées claires et ses gestes étaient maladroits.

_Elle avait proposé à Mal de dormir chez elle et Robin au lieu de rester à l'hôtel, « en souvenir du bon vieux temps ». Les deux amies s'étaient rencontrées à l'université et avaient rapidement tissé des liens. Mais après leurs études, elles s'étaient perdues de vue. Regina avait fait carrière dans la politique à Storybrooke et Mal avait continué dans le droit et avait ouvert un cabinet d'avocats réputé à Chicago. Elles s'étaient revues à une soirée d'anciens étudiants il y a quelques jours et Mal avait décidé de rester dans le Maine pour rattraper le temps perdu._

_Regina avait retrouvé comme une deuxième jeunesse avec son amie, elle avait l'impression de revenir 10 ans en arrière. Depuis 3 jours, Regina ne rentrait que pour dormir au manoir, s'écroulant de fatigue sur le grand lit dès qu'elle passait la porte de la chambre, laissant son mari quelque peu frustré et inquiet, surtout depuis qu'il avait appris que Mal avait été un peu plus qu'une simple amie pour sa femme dans le passé..._

Dehors, devant la porte d'entrée, Mal commençait à s'impatienter dans le froid matinal. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose, s'allonger sur un lit et dormir après la nuit alcoolisée qu'elles avaient passé. Elle pressa Regina :

« Bon alors tu trouves le trou chérie? »

Regina ne pu s'empêcher de rire bêtement à l'allusion de son amie. Elle avait définitivement l'alcool joyeux. Elle réussit finalement à ouvrir la porte et dès qu'elles rentrèrent, elle mit son doigt sur sa bouche en murmurant :

« Chuuuuuut, pas de bruit, Robin doit encore dormir... », réussit-elle à sortir entre quelques rires. Elle retira ses escarpins, proposant à son amie de faire de même, elle posa leurs sacs à main et leurs manteaux par terre, pensant qu'elle les avait bien accroché au porte-manteau et toujours le doigt sur la bouche, elle prit Mal par la main pour la conduire à la chambre d'amis. Mal ne put s'empêcher un commentaire en découvrant la maison:

« Putain ça paye bien la politique chérie, regarde-moi cette maison de grosse bourgeoise ! », cria-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

« Chuuuuuuuuuuuut, pfffffff... » pouffa Regina, un sourire niais sur le visage, avant de reprendre « Robin il dooooooort ! »

Mal mit sa main sur sa bouche et elles montèrent quelques marches de l'escalier quand Robin arriva dans l'entrée, amusé par la situation, mais aussi agacé que sa femme découche pour passer la soirée avec son ex : « Tu croyais vraiment que t'allais t'en sortir comme ça Regina? », dit-il d'un ton léger en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine observant les deux femmes tentant vainement de monter les escaliers sans trébucher.

Elles s'immobilisèrent d'un coup, faisant dos à Robin. Regina ferma les yeux, honteuse d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit, se mordit la lèvre inférieure et cogna le bras de Mal : « Je t'avais dit de pas faire de bruit !», murmura-t-elle encore. Robin reprit :

« Inutile de chuchoter Chérie, j'ai pas réussi à dormir parce que je t'attendais »

Regina se retourna et descendit les escaliers en s'approchant de son mari :

« Désolé mon Chéri, mais on n'a pas vu l'heure passer tu vois, on rigolait, on a peut-être un peu trop bu, et puis voilà » répondit-elle en gloussant.

Robin passa ses mains tendrement sur ses épaules et ajouta en la regardant droit dans les yeux: « J'étais fou d'inquiétude... tu n'as jamais découché avant, tu aurais pu me prévenir, envoyer un SMS... quelque chose … » il fit une pause, hésitant à continuer sa phrase... « … et vous avez fait quoi toutes les deux... pendant toute une nuit ? » demanda-t-il d'un air inquisiteur.

Regina se retourna vers les escaliers et vit son amie en train de dormir paisiblement sur les marches. Elle lui donna un petit coup de pied pour la réveiller :

« Mal ! Mal ! Réveille-toi ! La chambre d'amis est en haut juste à droite. ». Son amie marmonna des mots incompréhensibles mais s'exécuta et monta à l'étage.

Regina revint alors vers Robin, un regard félin et prédateur. Elle lui caressa doucement la poitrine en l'effleurant d'un doigt et lança :

« Humm voyez-vous ça... alors comme ça Monsieur est jaloux ? »

Robin passa une main dans ses cheveux, ne voulant pas admettre la vérité... En voyant le trouble de son mari, Regina fit un pas en arrière, l'accusant du regard : « Robin ?! Tu es jaloux ?»

En regardant sa femme dans les yeux, il craqua :

« Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Ça te va ? Oui je suis jaloux ! Je suis JA-LOUX ! Et alors ? J'ai bien le droit d'être jaloux quand ma femme passe toutes ses soirées avec son ex et qu'elle découche non ?! Elle débarque et toi tu cours après elle, tu passes tes journées et tes soirées avec elle et en plus de ça, ça fait une semaine qu'on n'a pas fait l'amour ! Alors oui, oui ! Cette garce embourgeoisée m'emmerde royalement! »

Regina resta stupéfaite face à la réaction de son homme, la bouche ouverte par la surprise. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Robin puisse être jaloux à ce point, et surtout d'une relation qui n'avait pas vraiment été importante pour elle, elle lui avait bien précisé lorsqu'ils en avaient discuté. Elle fut alors prise d'un fou rire en pensant au ridicule de la situation. Elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, l'alcool n'aidant pas. Vexé par sa réaction, Robin reprit :

« Ah ça te fait marrer, très bien, bonne nuit », dit-il avant de prendre la direction de escaliers. Mais Regina lui agrippa le bras et le retourna vers elle. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et commença :

« Robin... c'est toi qui me fait rire... Enfin tu sais bien que Mal et moi c'était y'a longtemps, j'étais jeune et... je me cherchais encore... on a passé de bons moments ensemble mais c'était pas du sérieux entre nous, tu le sais... », elle continua en lui caressa la joue avec son pouce droit : « elle m'a fait découvrir certaines choses et puis ça s'arrête là, c'était pas vraiment sentimental entre nous, c'était plus … charnel... ça voulait rien dire. »

« Ah ? Parce que c'est sensé me rassurer ça ? » répondit Robin, imaginant sa femme avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il ferma les yeux pour chasser ces pensées de sa tête. « Rien qu'à voir la façon dont ce dragon te dévore des yeux ça me rend malade ! », un silence... puis il agrippa les hanches de sa femme fermement de ses deux mains musclées et l'attira encore plus contre lui d'un coup sec et en murmurant sur ses lèvres pourpres : « … tu es à moi ! »

Regina passa son index sur la bouche de son mari sensuellement, les yeux rivés sur ses lèvres tendres avant de lui répondre : « Rien qu'à toi... ». Puis elle enleva ses mains larges de ses hanches et les plaça directement sur ses seins en plaçant les siennes par dessus. Elle approcha sa bouche de son oreille et ajouta : « entièrement à toi... », puis elle mordit le lobe de son oreille et frotta son nez contre son cou brûlant. Il retira alors ses mains pour ne pas céder à la tentation, essayant de résister aux assauts des lèvres humides de Regina qui commençaient à descendre dangereusement sur son torse et réussit à sortir quelques mots :

« Regina... j'ai vraiment... vraiment envie de toi mais... hummm... on est invités à dîner chez David et Mary-Margaret ce soir et je voudrais que ma femme décuve et fasse bonne impression … ahhh... chez mes collègues... tu vois ? »

Elle le regarda alors droit dans les yeux et rit quand elle sentit qu'il la souleva en dessous des fesses :

« Aller hop, au lit ma reine ! »

Le temps d'arriver dans la chambre, elle s'était déjà endormie dans ses bras protecteurs...

16h00, quand le réveil sonna, Regina crut que sa tête allait exploser. Elle l'arrêta en l'écrasant avec sa main et se retourna dans son lit sur le ventre, attrapant un oreiller pour le mettre sur sa tête et marmonna : « hummm plus jamais... plus jamais d'alcool... ». Elle entendit alors frapper. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit son amie dans l'encadrement de la porte, fraîche comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Regina acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Mal débuta la conversation :

« Toujours autant de mal à décuver à ce que je vois... » dit-elle en riant. « Écoute Regina, j'ai eu une discussion avec Robin... et je vais m'en aller maintenant, c'est mieux pour vous... et pour moi.. »

Regina s'assit dans son lit, un peu surprise de la confession de sa vieille amie : « Pour toi? »

« Même après toutes ces années, il y a quelque chose chez toi qui m'attire terriblement. J'étais restée pour pouvoir tenter quelque chose avec toi, mais... j'ai écouté votre conversation hier soir et je ne veux pas me mettre entre vous deux. Alors... je vais m'en aller, c'est mieux »

Regina n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle qui pensait que Mal l'avait oublié, s'était peut-être trompée. Elle sourit à son amie et se leva du lit pour venir vers elle.

« - Mal... je suis désolée si je t'ai fait croire que j'avais encore de l'attirance pour toi mais... j'aime follement Robin... Alors... oui il vaut mieux que tu partes mais je serai toujours une amie pour toi » finit-elle en souriant et en prenant Mal dans ses bras avant que celle-ci ne quitte la maison. Elle se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche et commencer à se préparer pour la soirée.

18h36, Regina et Robin arrivèrent en bas des marches qui menaient à l'appartement de leurs amis, main dans la main. Ils entendaient déjà de la musique qui résonnait dans la cage d'escaliers. Regina avait sorti le grand jeu, une magnifique robe bustier bleu roi qui épousait parfaitement ses formes et des escarpins noirs vernis vertigineux. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu arriver dans la cuisine habillée comme ça, il avait de mal à retenir ses ardeurs. En bon gentleman, il la laissa passer devant dans les escaliers, s'offrant une vue directe sur ses fesses rebondies.

« Chérie, si tu continues à tortiller ton petit cul comme ça, je te jure que je te prends ici dans les escaliers ! » lança-t-il, ne sachant pas lui-même s'il était sérieux ou non.

Regina, joueuse, tourna la tête légèrement et reprit ses mouvements de plus belle. Arrivés en haut des marches, elle fit exprès de faire tomber sa pochette et se pencha très lentement pour la ramasser. Robin n'avait rien raté du spectacle et cette scène le rendit fou. Dès qu'elle se releva, il lui agrippa les hanches, la retourna et la poussa contre le mur avant de venir écraser ses lèvres brûlantes sur les siennes.

Regina, déséquilibrée par cet élan empoigna les pans de sa veste et répondit rapidement à son baiser en invitant sa langue dans la bouche de son mari. Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue, leur salive se mélangeant suavement. Elle pensait qu'ils allaient s'arrêter là mais Robin avait tout autre chose en tête. Il glissa sa main droite le long de la cuisse ferme de Regina et remonta sa robe jusqu'à venir s'emparer de sa fesse. Il sépara alors ses lèvres de celles de sa femme afin de mordre avidement la peau fine de son cou et de sa mâchoire, pour arriver à son oreille :

« - Je t'avais prévenu ... »

« - Robin... hummm... on peut pas faire ça... humm... ici »

« - Oh si, on peut ! » dit-il, mettant fin à la discussion en glissant sa main habile dans la dentelle du shorty de Regina, provoquant chez elle un gémissement incontrôlé. Cela faisait 1 semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés et tous les deux mourraient d'envie de succomber au plaisir, maintenant.

Il commença à la caresser doucement avec toute la paume de sa main puis passa deux doigts entre ses lèvres trempées et vint les faire tournoyer sur la partie la plus sensible de sa femme, déjà haletante, ses dents toujours occupées à croquer ses épaules nues. Il relança en serrant les dents, ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses yeux azurs plongés dans ses pupilles chocolat:

« - Je vais te baiser ici et te faire crier jusqu'à ce qu'ils t'entendent crier mon nom..»

« - Hummm oui... Robin... touche-moi... comme ça... humm ..oui...»

Regina gémissait et ne pouvait retenir ses cris, oubliant totalement où ils étaient. Elle ferma les yeux et pencha sa tête en arrière pour mieux savourer les mouvements de son homme sur son intimité.

De ses deux mains sur sa nuque, elle glissa la droite le long de son cou, de son torse et vint agripper fermement son entre-jambes déjà endurci par l'excitation. Elle le caressa, exerçant une pression de sa paume quelques secondes avant de venir défaire sa ceinture, rapidement suivi par la braguette de son pantalon pour attraper son membre battant avec force dans sa main, puis elle commença à lui prodiguer des mouvements de va et vient énergiques.

Robin grogna de plaisir, se sentant durcir sous la main délicate mais ferme de son épouse. Il plongea alors deux doigts dans le sexe de Regina et commença lui aussi des mouvements forts et puissants en elle. Elle passa alors une jambe bronzée qu'elle posa derrière son genou pour mieux sentir ses doigts aller et venir en elle et Robin en profita pour soulever sa cuisse de sa main gauche experte. Leurs retrouvailles étaient toujours passionnées et sauvages et tous les deux savaient à ce moment précis que rien ne viendrait perturber cet instant, pas même le chahut des invités, loin de se douter de ce qu'il se passait dans le couloir.

Avant que son plaisir n'atteigne sa limite, Robin retira ses doigts de sa femme et s'empara de son autre cuisse afin de la soulever. Elle comprit alors le message, souleva sa robe jusqu'à sa taille et le dirigea doucement en elle. A cette sensation, les deux amants s'embrassèrent fougueusement en expirant tout l'air et toute la frustration qu'ils contenaient depuis si longtemps. Les coups de reins puissants de Robin cognaient son dos contre le mur de bois qui tremblait sous ses assauts. Sentir comme sa femme mouillait pour lui le rendait fou, tout comme sentir son homme se raidir sous ses caresses l'excitait au plus haut point.

« Oui Robin... vas-y... plus fort ! Plus fort !» cria-t-elle en posant son front transpirant contre celui de son homme, appuyant de ses deux mains contre sa nuque.

Robin relâcha alors les cuisses de sa femme et la retourna rapidement pour la pénétrer par derrière. Regina se cambra le plus possible et s'appuya d'une main contre le mur face à elle, et posa l'autre sur la fesse musclée de Robin, exerçant une légère pression pour l'inviter à continuer ses mouvements. Robin vint alors passer sa main droite entre ses cuisses par devant pour mieux lui écarter les jambes mais surtout pour lui caresser le clitoris. Il mit son nez dans ses cheveux et respira profondément son parfum sucré et épicé avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille entre deux gémissements : « rien qu'à moi hummm... jouis pour moi ma chérie... »

Les mots de Robin firent exploser tout son corps qui trembla de plaisir quand elle atteignit l'orgasme: « oui hummm... à toi haaan...Robin... »

Tout de suite suivi par son mari qui explosa bruyamment au plus profond d'elle. Ils gémirent une dernière fois à l'unisson, savourant ce moment unique qu'ils venaient de partager, reprenant peu à peu connaissance de ce qui les entourait. Robin se retira et ils se rhabillèrent rapidement mais vidés de leur énergie. Ils restèrent quelques instants adossés sur le mur, face à face, avant que Regina ne vienne briser le silence en passant ses mains sur les joues de son homme « Je t'aime Robin... » avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent des voix du bas de l'escalier et des personnes monter les marches pour arriver à leur hauteur. Killian et Emma étaient aussi invités à la fête et la blonde ne manqua pas de taquiner le maire, encore une fois : « Oh par pitié, y'a des chambres pour ça ! J'dis ça parce qu'on vous a entendu jusque dehors... vous êtes vraiment des animaux ! »


End file.
